Many different names have been applied to Interleukin-8 (IL-8), such as neutrophil attractant/activation protein-1 (NAP-1), monocyte derived neutrophil chemotactic factor (MDNCF), neutrophil activating factor (NAF), and T-cell lymphocyte chemotactic factor. Interleukin-8 is a chemoattractant for neutrophils, basophils, and a subset of T-cells. It is produced by a majority of nucleated cells including macrophages, fibroblasts, endothelial and epithelial cells exposed to TNF, IL-1.alpha., IL-1.beta.or LPS, and by neutrophils themselves when exposed to LPS or chemotactic factors such as FMLP. M. Baggiolini et al., J. Clin. Invest. 84, 1045 (1989); J. Schroder et al., J. Immunol. 139, 3474 (1987) and J. Immunol. 144, 2223 (1990); Strieter, et al., Science 243, 1467 (1989) and J. Biol. Chem. 264, 10621 (1989); Cassatella et al., J. Immunol. 148, 3216 (1992).
GRO.alpha., GRO.beta., GRO.gamma. and NAP-2 also belong to the chemokine .alpha. family. Like IL-8 these chemokines have also been referred to by different names. For instance GRO.alpha., .beta., .gamma. have been referred to as MGSA.alpha., .beta. and .gamma. respectively (Melanoma Growth Stimulating Activity), see Richmond et al., J. Cell Physiology 129, 375 (1986) and Chang et al., J. Immunol 148, 451 (1992). All of the chemokines of the .alpha.-family which possess the ELR motif directly preceding the CXC motif bind to the IL-8 B receptor.
IL-8, GRO.alpha., GRO.beta., GRO.gamma., NAP-2 and ENA-78 stimulate a number of functions in vitro. They have all been shown to have chemoattractant properties for neutrophils, while IL-8 and GRO.alpha. have demonstrated T-lymphocytes, and basophiles chemotactic activity. In addition IL-8 can induce histamine release from basophils from both normal and atopic individuals GRO-.alpha. and IL-8 can in addition, induce lysozomal enzyme release and respiratory burst from neutrophils. IL-8 has also been shown to increase the surface expression of Mac-1 (CD11b/CD18) on neutrophils without de novo protein synthesis. This may contribute to increased adhesion of the neutrophils to vascular endothelial cells. Many known diseases are characterized by massive neutrophil infiltration. As IL-8, Gro.alpha., GRO.beta., GRO.gamma. and NAP-2 promote the accumulation and activation of neutrophils, these chemokines have been implicated in a wide range of acute and chronic inflammatory disorders including psoriasis and rheumatoid arthritis, Baggiolini et al., FEBS Lett. 307, 97 (1992); Miller et al., Crit. Rev. Immunol. 12, 17 (1992); Oppenheim et al., Annu. Rev. Immunol. 9, 617 (1991); Seitz et al., J. Clin. Invest. 87, 463 (1991); Miller et al., Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 146, 427 (1992); Donnely et al., Lancet 341, 643 (1993). In addition the ELR chemokines (those containing the amino acids ELR motif just prior to the CXC motif) have also been implicated in angiostasis. Strieter et al., Science 258, 1798 (1992).
In vitro, IL-8, GRO.alpha., GRO.beta., GRO.gamma. and NAP-2 induce neutrophil shape change, chemotaxis, granule release, and respiratory burst, by binding to and activating receptors of the seven-transmembrane, G-protein-linked family, in particular by binding to IL-8 receptors, most notably the B-receptor. Thomas et al., J. Biol. Chem. 266, 14839 (1991); and Holmes et al., Science 253, 1278 (1991). The development of non-peptide small molecule antagonists for members of this receptor family has precedent. For a review see R. Freidinger in: Progress in Drug Research, Vol.40, pp.33-98, Birkhauser Verlag, Basel 1993. Hence, the IL-8 receptor represents a promising target for the development of novel anti-inflammatory agents.
Two high affinity human IL-8 receptors (77% homology) have been characterized: IL-8R.alpha., which binds only IL-8 with high affinity, and IL-8R.beta., which has high affinity for IL-8 as well as for GRO-.alpha., GRO.beta., GRO.gamma. and NAP-2. See Holmes et al., supra; Murphy et al., Science 253, 1280 (1991); Lee et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267, 16283 (1992); LaRosa et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267, 25402 (1992); and Gayle et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268, 7283 (1993).
There remains a need for treatment, in this field, for compounds which are capable of binding to the IL-8 .alpha. or .beta. receptor. Therefore, conditions associated with an increase in IL-8 production (which is responsible for chemotaxis of neutrophil and T-cells subsets into the inflammatory site) would benefit by compounds which are inhibitors of IL-8 receptor binding.